O Rei Leão (2019)
|receita = US$ 713.650.600 }} The Lion King (no Brasil e em Portugal, O Rei Leão) é um filme épico musical de drama estadunidense de 2019, dirigido e co-produzido por Jon Favreau e escrito por Jeff Nathanson, sendo o remake do longa-metragem animado O Rei Leão, de 1994, inspirado em partes da obra Hamlet, de William Shakespeare. Produzido pela Walt Disney Pictures e Fairview Entertainment e distribuído pela Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, a produção conta com as vozes de Donald Glover, Beyoncé, James Earl Jones, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Billy Eichner, Seth Rogen, John Oliver, John Kani e Alfre Woodard. O título faz parte de um ambicioso projeto da Disney na produção de remakes em live-action de clássicos animados do estúdio na trica de melhores bilheterias da década de 2010, como Alice in Wonderland (2010), Maleficent (2014), Cinderella (2015), The Jungle Book (2016) e Beauty and the Beast (2017). No mesmo ano, também ocorrerão as estreias das novas adaptações de Dumbo e Aladdin. The Lion King estreou em 19 de julho de 2019 nos Estados Unidos. No Brasil e em Portugal, estreou em 18 de julho de 2019. Arrecadou, até o momento, mais de US$ 713 milhões em todo o mundo. Ele recebeu críticas mistas, com elogios para seus efeitos visuais e performances vocais, mas críticas por sua falta de originalidade e expressividade facial nos personagens. Enredo O Rei Leão, da Disney, dirigido por Jon Favreau, retrata uma jornada pela savana africana, onde nasce o futuro rei da Pedra do Reino, Simba. O pequeno leão que idolatra seu pai, o rei Mufasa, é fiel ao seu destino de assumir o reinado. Mas nem todos do reino pensam dessa maneira. Scar, irmão de Mufasa e ex-herdeiro do trono, tem seus próprios planos. A batalha pela Pedra do Reino é repleta de traição, eventos trágicos e drama, o que acaba resultando no exílio de Simba. Com a ajuda de dois novos e inusitados amigos, Simba terá que crescer e voltar para recuperar o que é seu por direito. Elenco Produção Em 28 de setembro de 2016, a Walt Disney Pictures confirmou que Jon Favreau dirigiria um remake do filme de animação de 1994 O Rei Leão , que apresentaria as músicas do filme de 1994, seguindo uma série de sucessos de bilheteria recentes no outros filmes de remake da Disney, como Malévola , Cinderela , Mogli - O Menino Lobo e A Bela e a Fera com os três últimos, também ganham elogios críticos. Mais tarde, em 13 de outubro, foi relatado que a Disney contratou Jeff Nathanson para escrever o roteiro do remake. Em novembro, conversando com ComingSoon.net , Favreau disse que a tecnologia cinematográfica virtual que ele usou no The Jungle Book seria usada em maior grau no The Lion King . Em meados de fevereiro de 2017, Donald Glover foi lançado como Simba , com James Earl Jones retomando seu papel como Mufasa do filme de 1994. lutadores da WWEBig E , Kofi Kingston e Xavier Woods do New Day indicaram seu interesse em fornecer vozes no filme. Em abril, Billy Eichner e Seth Rogen foram jogados para Timon e Pumbaa respectivamente. Em julho, John Oliver foi lançado como Zazu . Em agosto, Alfre Woodard e John Kani foram anunciados para jogar Sarabi e Rafiki , respectivamente. No início de março, foi anunciado que Beyoncé era a melhor escolha de Favreau para o papel de Nala e que o diretor e o estúdio estariam dispostos a fazer o que fosse necessário para acomodar sua agitada agenda. Mais tarde, em 1 de novembro, seu papel foi confirmado em um anúncio oficial que também confirmou que Chiwetel Ejiofor desempenharia o papel de Scar , Com Eric Andre , Florence Kasumba , Keegan-Michael Key , JD McCrary e Shahadi Wright Joseph juntou-se ao elenco como Azizi, Shenzi e Kamari , jovem Simba e jovem Nala, respectivamente. A produção no filme começou no verão de 2017, em uma fase de tela azul em Los Angeles , Califórnia . Em 1 de novembro de 2017, foi anunciado que Hans Zimmer retornaria para marcar o filme, tendo previamente marcado a versão animada de 1994. Em 28 de novembro de 2017, foi relatado que Elton John havia assinado o projeto para reformular suas composições musicais do filme original antes de sua aposentadoria. No dia seguinte, foi relatado que Beyoncé ajudaria John na reformulação da trilha sonora. Trilha sonora Banda sonora Recepção Resposta da crítica No agregador de resenhas Rotten Tomatoes, o filme tem uma taxa de aprovação de 52% com base em 342 avaliações e com uma classificação média de 6.04/10. O consenso crítico do site diz: "Embora possa orgulhar-se de suas realizações visuais, este Rei Leão é uma obra recontada que não tem a energia e o coração que tornaram o original tão amado – embora para alguns fãs isso possa ser o suficiente." No Metacritic, o filme tem uma pontuação média ponderada de 55/100 com base em 53 avaliações, indicando "críticas mistas ou medianas". Kenneth Turan, do Los Angeles Times, classificou o filme como "entretenimento polido e satisfatório". Todd McCarthy, do The Hollywood Reporter, considerou-o inferior ao original, notando: "A cautela estética e a previsibilidade do filme começam a desgastar toda a empresa no segundo semestre." Escrevendo para The Guardian, Peter Bradshaw achou o filme como "assistível e agradável", mas sentiu uma "falta da simplicidade e vivacidade das imagens originais desenhadas à mão." A.A. Dowd, escrevendo para o The A.V. Club, resumiu o filme como "sem alegria, sem arte, e talvez sem alma, transformando um dos títulos mais marcantes do cofre da Casa de Mickey em um filme muito caro e repleto de estrelas da Disney Nature". Dowd lamentou a insistência do filme no realismo, comentando: "Estamos assistindo a uma bastardização oca de um blockbuster, ao mesmo tempo completamente dependente da afeição pré-estabelecida do público por seu antecessor e estranhamente determinado a abandonar muito do que o tornou especial." Scott Mendelson, da Forbes, classificou o filme como "esmagadoramente decepcionante ... Em quase todos os turnos, esta recriação reduz o seu próprio melodrama, minimizando suas próprias emoções." Márcio Sallem, do Cinema com Crítica, ressaltou que a qualidade técnica da animação fotorrealista é também seu maior defeito, ao criar animais que "parecem reais", mas não provocam emoção ou sentimento em comparação com a animação clássica. Ao final, concluiu que a refilmagem é "somente uma cópia realizada pelo aluno mais rico da turma: ele tem todos os melhores recursos que o dinheiro pode comprar à disposição e certamente encantará nossos olhares com pirotecnia. Só lhe falta o coração, e sem este não existe vida na arte." Ver também * O Rei Leão * Lista de filmes baseados nas peças de Shakespeare. Ligações externas * * * * Categoria:Filmes de 2019 Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2019 Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes de Live-Action Categoria:Filmes sobre animais